


The Candles Have All Burnt Out

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical Buffy Summers birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candles Have All Burnt Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "one word" exercise, the word was birthday. Dark themes.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

She never makes love on her birthday.

She's a pretty woman, petite and touched by the sun, and she doesn't lack for lovers. The ones she lets close to her are surprised when she tells them she wants to spend her birthday alone, but few press the issue. Those that do find themselves faced with unanswered emails and unreturned phone calls.

She never makes love on her birthday and she brooks no disagreements on this issue.

Each birthday she takes to the clubs, clad in leather and silk, her gold hair bound off her neck. She dances alone and with any man or woman who comes near. She's a wet dream come to life and she's never solitary for long.

She never makes love on her birthday yet she always leaves with someone.

She always chooses a man on her birthday. Someone tall and dark and quite handsome. They dance, grinding against each other, her tiny hips gripped by his large hands, his mouth nuzzling her neck. When she moans out loud the other dancers back away and leave them alone.

She never makes love on her birthday but she always gets laid.

His place is too far away and she can never wait so they come together outside the club. She likes it standing up and leans against the wall while he pounds into her. The angle is bad and it's hard to move together with their clothes on, but they manage.

She never makes love on her birthday and she always cries.

When she comes she screams out a name that's not his. She turns away her face and closes her eyes before plunging her stake into his back, matching him thrust for thrust. She coughs out the dust and zips up her pants and goes home to her empty apartment.

She never makes love on her birthday and she never forgets why.


End file.
